


Be My Valentine

by slashyrogue



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, M/M, Pre-Slash, valentines day story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Adam Towers finds a very old fashioned Valentine in his mailbox and knows exactly who it's from.





	Be My Valentine

 

 

The envelope came in the mail, so small that Adam almost missed it.

No name, though when he smelled it the scent was oddly familiar.

The sight of the card inside brought back so many memories he had to sit down, the sudden rush of warmth in his hand making him squeeze to be sure there was no one holding it.

You’re EGGsactly right for me Be My Valentine.

He turned it over, the tiny heart on the other side filled in with the same name he’d expected to see.

Elias

But this time there was a phone number underneath. He stared at it for some time, sighing before putting it back down.

Instead he picked up the phone and called his mother.

“Hello poppet,” her voice made him angrier than anything.

“You told him where I was,” he accused, “You…”

His mother’s sigh made him look down at the children’s card again.

“The poor little thing came here all excited to see you and I’d be a monster not to!”

“You know I’m not that…”

Another sigh. “Poppet, you can fuck around all you damn like but even at six years old I knew that poor disfigured…”

Adam snapped, “He wasn’t disfigured!”

His mother was quiet and Adam ran his hand across his face. “He’s here? In the states?”

“Was there a stamp on that envelope, Adam?”

Adam closed his eyes. “No. But I’m not calling him. He’ll go away if I just ignore him.”

His mother hummed. “You cried yourself to sleep for days after Elias moved away, poppet. Will you cry again?”

Adam hung up on her, looking down and realizing he had picked up the valentine card without realizing. He remembered exchanging them with Elias then, the bright smile on the other boy’s face when Adam kissed him.

He sighed and picked up the phone, hands shaking as he dialed.

“Hello Addie.”

Adam smiled. “Hi.”


End file.
